¿Dónde estás, Harry?
by FannyLu
Summary: One-shot. Porque aunque Ginny Weasley era fuerte, independiente y poseía unos ojos cafés que se prendían con determinación... nunca podría luchar con esa duda que la atormentaba todas las noches: ¿Dónde estás, Harry?. H/G - Leve R/Hr


_**¿Dónde estás, Harry?**_

Una pregunta insistente, permanente. El único pensamiento que se permitía tener. Desde que _él_ se fue a quien sabe donde con su hermano y Hermione. _**¿Por qué?**_ ¿Por qué Harry debía tener ese complejo de héroe? ¿Por qué insistía en arriesgar su vida constantemente? ¿Por qué ella insistía en _amarlo_? Preocuparse por él ya casi no tenía sentido. Después de todo, no era la primera vez. No era la primera vez que el niño que vivió se ponía en riesgo, creyendo que se las comía todas y que él debía salvar al mundo.

A veces pensaba que Harry era egoísta. Y quizás algo ego centrista. Era capaz de dejar todo, incluida a ella, por el bien común. Era capaz de sacrificar su vida y su felicidad por los demás. Harry era valiente, noble... y estúpido. Más aun así los amaba. Amaba la forma en la que sus ojos verdes la miraban pintados de preocupación y su sonrisa triste, anticipando el momento en el que ambos sabían que se iría para posiblemente no volver, lograba que sintiese cosquillas en el estómago.

Lo entendía. Lo apoyaba. Comprendía que él era así: noble y absurdo con su complejo de héroe... pero le dolía. Le dolía de una manera inimaginable, de esa que solo las despechadas pueden comprender. Y es que... al tratar de _"protegerla"_ solo lograba matarla. Ginny se admiraba a sí misma. No por cuestiones superficiales, sino porque jamás pensó que sería tan fuerte como para tragarse las lagrimas en el momento en que Harry la dejó. No quería sonar dramática, porque realmente no lo era. Simplemente que, aunque fuese fuerte e independiente, llena de ese fuego especial que hacía que sus ojos brillasen con determinación, era una chica. Una pobre muchacha enamorada.

Las primeras semanas fueron malas, no lo iba a negar. Con todo el asunto de Bill y Fleur su madre a penas lo notó y nunca estuvo tan contenta de que la rubia fuera el centro de atención. No quería dar explicaciones. No quería hablar. _No quería llorar._ Sin embargo, decayó y lloró amargamente en las noches cuando estaba segura que nadie acudiría con un interrogatorio incómodo. ¿Cómo lograr que el dolor se evaporara? No podía hacerlo, el dolor se quedaba y palpitaba con intensidad cada vez que el nombre de Harry relucía en alguna conversación. Solo Ron lograba notar lo mal que se sentía, lo cual era bastante irónico si se lo preguntaban.

No obstante, Ronald-obtuso-sin-sentimientos no podía entender. Su hermano tenía a Hermione con él. Ambos trataban de sacarla de su habitación, de incluirla en sus planes, de hacerla sentir mejor... pero solo la hacía sentir peor. Ron tenía la mala costumbre de quedarse absorto mirando a su mejor amiga de manera muy intensa, tanto que la intimidaba incluso a ella y le daba pena presenciar esos momentos. Claro que Hermione no ponía de su parte cuando le devolvía la mirada. No comprendía porque si podían desnudarse el alma con la mirada, no terminaban de decirse lo que sentían.

Lo entendió el día en que Harry volvió a aparecer en la Madriguera. Ellos tenían planes, unos que seguramente no incluían a más nadie y de los que no estaban seguros si regresarían. Ron y Hermione compartían esas miradas porque se amaban pero no consideraban que fuese el momento adecuado para decírselo. Sin embargo, querían transmitirse el cariño de alguna forma. Pronto, Ginny se descubrió a si misma compartiendo las mismas miradas furtivas cargadas de sentimiento con el moreno. Por eso no pudo evitar volverlo a besar esa tarde el día de su cumpleaños, no aguantaba el sentimiento de desesperación que la embargaba el saber que quizás no lo volvería a ver. Fue un momento que se quedó impregnado en su subconsciente, uno que no la dejaría hasta volver a tenerlo en sus brazos.

Los minutos, las horas, los días y los meses corrían lentamente. El mundo mágico se desmoronaba frente a todos. La desconfianza, el desaliento y el miedo acompañaban los corazones de cada mago y bruja. La casa de los Weasley jamás estuvo tan carente de vivacidad. Hogwarts era un infierno. La vida ya no tenía sentido. Más el recuerdo de Harry la mantenía viva. Sabía que en algún lugar, él estaba tratando de salvar al mundo, tratando de volver a ella. Lo sentía. Y eso le daba ganas de seguir.

Cada vez que ella, Luna y Neville cometían alguna fechoría en el colegio, pensaba en Harry y en todas las reprimendas que le daría por ponerse en riesgo. Se reía de la situación, hasta que alguno de ellos era sometido a un duro castigo. Le causaba dolor, pero cada golpe y herida eran una huella. Una huella de guerra que le daba aliento para seguir luchando. Luchando contra Voldemort, a su pequeña manera. Estorbando y siendo una piedra en el zapato. Así trabajaba el Ejército de Dumbledore.

Aunque el sentimiento de incertidumbre estaba allí, listo para asechar su lecho y la maldita pregunta volvía a rondar:

_**¿Dónde estás, Harry?**_

Las mañanas y las tardes eran duras, asistiendo a clases con los mortífagos que solo hablaban de cómo aniquilar a los sangre sucia y las noches servían para encubrirlos a la hora de alzarse. Pero bastaba con que su cabeza se apoyara en la almohada para sentirse más sola que nunca. Entonces cerraba los ojos y se hacía creer a si misma que estaba junto a él. Que sus brazos la rodeaban con cariño y protección, que sus labios se hallaban en su coronilla repartiéndole aquellos besos que tanto le gustaban y que ella podía mirarlo a los ojos y hacer que el mundo desapareciera.

Se sentía masoquista atormentándose a sí misma con el recuerdo de su amado, pero al menos era una masoquista feliz. ¿Era su culpa? No, no era su culpa haberse enamorado de Harry Potter de esa manera. No era su culpa querer ser feliz. No era su culpa añorarlo todas las noches y rezarle a Merlín y a Dios porque estuviese bien. Ginny quería creer con todas sus fuerzas, anhelaba que fuese así, que Harry estuviese bien.

Y es que... a final de cuentas la estúpida pregunta siempre salía a la superficie de sus pensamientos y sabía que no podía evitarlo. Por muy fuerte que Ginny Weasley fuese, no podía luchar contra la duda que la atormentaba,

_**¿Dónde estás, Harry?**_


End file.
